GGRP Rules
Ja RF.gif Rules and Regulations Character Information: '''You must describe every detail of your character including the look, what he/she is wearing, the weapons you possess and the spells/magic at your disposal. Everything you plan on using in the battle must be in the intro and will count as every possible action you can take during the fight. If you use something later on in the battle that you failed to mention in the intro it will be subject to being voided and allowing the opponent to have a counter attack because you did not state you carried the weapon or had the skill to use it. '''No God Moding: God Moding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In the GGRP definition of T-1, we see that for every three dodges performed, you must take one hit. Not abiding by this rule will cause your post to become voided, and allowing the opponent to post next. This would result in the attack performed by this person's previous post to actually hit, and you are forced to take said damage. No Auto Hitting: Auto Hitting is exactly as it sounds; do not state that an attack actually hits an opponent. An example of this would be 'RPer1 punches RPer2 in the face.' This does not allow the opponent to possibly evade, parry, and counter, which is a strict violation of T-1 regulations. Instead, do this: 'RPer1 attempts to punch RPer2 in the face.' The word attempt allows the opponent to do the possible evade, counter, etc...or take the hit. No Meta Gaming:'' ''Meta Gaming would be taking information that is OOC (Out Of Character) and placing it into the knowledge IC (In Character.) It is also a variation of mind reading, if someone says that they think something, your character can not know what is said in this thought. It is exactly that, a thought. Example one would be if you as a person read of a profile of another character OOC and your IC assumes to know this information about that other person's character without ever actually meeting them, or knowing who they are. Your character wouldn't know these things, period. Example two would be if someone said, 'I bit down against my lip as my eyes scanned over her for less than a moment. I thought to myself 'I would love to have a piece of that..." Then in your post, you state I can't believe how much of a pervert this person is for thinking about me in that way". Clearly you can't know what the person is thinking, and would not be able to react to somethign your character hasn't experienced, heard, seen or felt IC directly. Book Keeping Rule If you are the one to intiate the RP, or just involved into a rp, you are inclined to recored the log that is to be put up later on the site, unless otherwise asked by the Second/Third-Party to do so. Also, when there is more then one person in a room, it is recomended that two people book-keep and recored the RP, as this helps keep a backup in cause the person originally book-keeping happens to crash or forgets to recored. To further reduce stress amongst our players so that we have reduce arguments over who recored what. Character growth rule Within GGRP If you dont RP, then your character will not grow simple as that. If you dont make them train they wont grow. And if your gone for over a month without notification then your character will be made dead or 'Retired.' Though we are highly understandable so long as you NOTIFY US . Get out there and RP so your character can grow in strength, mind, and grace. If you dont rp then they will stay weak, un famous etc etc. the more you rp, the more you grow and the happier your rp experiance will be. No OOC Gain's Everything you get in the roleplay must be in character. No new Tech, skills, perks, abilites should not be done out of char. If it is, then it will be voided on sight. We want you to grow properly and in the past we've had issuses with people low-key Over powering themselves. This will not happen again, any ability gained OOC will be voided and leaving your char up for termination. Enemy NPC factor Within GGRP we like to give the rp a large focal point with impossible or hard to reach odds. Thus NPC's will be made that may question some as to if were power gaming. No, were not. We want a tough bad guy because where's the satisfcation of defeating him or her or it if its easy. No power gaming should be done meaning people will be limited on skills and perk's. If your not an admin, you can not make a super powerful NPC For an Ark. No question's only Admins have access to this. You can still have a NPC bad guy but they can't be over the top were watching you. Judges When ever there is a fight taking place, or anything that revolves arounf two characters or more, doing battle or some form of pursuit, gun fights etc etc etc. Then you must have two Judges within the room. Either ICLY ( In-Characterly.) Or OOCLY ( Our of characterly.) If someone doesnt follow this, then the fight, will sadly... be voided. '3 Dodge Rule The three dodge rule is a rule pretty unique to the GGRP. What this rule does is make it to where you are allowed three dodges (if they are all successful mind you) before you are forced to either block a hit (yes this is allowed) or to allow yourself to get hit (keep in mind if you allow yourself to get hit you are allowed to write it as an attack grazes you or something else to give minimal damage so long as you write it properly). The reason for this rule being made as well as enforced is to make the fights more interesting to pretty much have more flare, it's always boring to watch someone dodge nonstop but wouldn't it be interesting to see someone get hit and keep fighting? To block a hit and describe their characters surprise behind the force of the blow? When you watch a cartoon, anime, action movie, read a novel with action in it keep in mind that it's the fact that the hero and villain trade blows that makes it so interesting, that's what draws you in and get excited to see it. If the hero simply dodged every attack without taking damage or just punched the villain once to end it instantly can you still say it'd be interesting? No of course not the suspense that builds from not knowing what will happen next not knowing if the hero will come out on top after getting hit by the villain that makes you want to jump out your seat when he finally makes that comeback win. So this rule was made to make fights better for the readers to give them a show worth reading, we don't want to waste someone's time with crappy entertainment, hell as roleplayers we do it because we're usually in a group and want our friends or the people in the group to read what you wrote and say "Hey that was cool man the way you did yadayada yada was too epic I really enjoyed it" we're all writers at heart it is why we do what we do and as writers we always try to impress our readers. So instead of complaining about this rule thinking it's lame or unfair think about the readers and realize you're doing your job as a writer and giving someone a good time with your story. 'No Attack Spamming' You can only use up to five 'power' based attacks within one combat scenario that are limited to your techniques. If one has used any techniques over the exceeded limits then consequences will be included. No matter how strong it is. Every energy technique will take up to atleast up to 1 turn in terms of preperation, unless under certain specified conditions (Machinery for example). After 5 abilites/powers are used and an extra 6th or the plus one limit of your power/ability, your chatacter will face extreme fatigue and will not be able to exhert anymore energy to produce said chi technique or magic technique or even nanobot technique. The turn you prep your power you can't attack in that same turn. When your opponent posts after you prep, you can't get hit or you lose your prep, if you block you will lose your prep, this means you need to dodge to successfully use your prepared power in the next turn. 'Death is real' Within our RP community, we like for our rps to understand DEATH. When you are in a combat situation and you no longer want to fight, you need to understand that you MUST write an exit post. This is the rule, if you dont want to fight anymore. You tell the person who your fighting that you want to tap out. They MUST oblige to you wanting out and they must write an appropirate exit post so that they can leave. They CANNOT post an exit and attack there opponent, if they do, then they will be subject to die anyways. ( No hit and runs. ) Also, the penalty for leaving a combat situation and running away will have a penalty. IF YOU RUN FROM THE COMBAT SITUATION, you MUST, take the hit of your opponets attack in there post prior, so if they break your arm, then your arms broken. If you got shot in the leg then you got shot. This will force you to adapt to the situation so you pick when too escape. 'Sexual consent' The Sexual Consent rule is here, if you are not of the age of 18, you are NOT, allowed to submit sexual content episodes onto the site. Any form of sexual content from someone under the age of 18 will be deleted and surely lose the entire sex episode. The first time will be a warning but if it happens a second time, the account will be banned and you will be removed from said roleplay. Sexual consent to post a sexual episode must be submited as an ok from BOTH parties. Either male and female, or male and male, female and female, you get the picture. Both parties must submit to the head admin in a PC (private chat) on skype that they both are consenting to a sexual episode so that it will be placed on the site. If either of the people within the sexual party say no, then the sex episode is not allowed to be submitted. 'The Alphabet/ ABC Method' In our RP community, when one is engaging into a combat situation there is a flow to every scenario and everything that comes from that fight. When one sends out a series of attacks that are intended to flow together one cannot go back and change previous motions of there attack if it has already been stated. This is what's known as the ABC's of RP attack post. The rule is such: when throwing out series or combination of attacks (A = first attack B= second attack C= thrid attack), one cannot go back and change "B" When they were already in the process of preforming "C" originally. To examplify this: RP'er 1 attacks by throwing out a 3 peice combination of a left hook, (A) a right hook (B) and an uppercut©. RP'er 2 interupts this combination by dodging the right hook (Interupting at B) and throwing a straight punch at RP'er 1. RP'er 1 '''''CANNOT go back and change "B" when they were already in the midst of preforming "C". When Rp'er 1 threw their combination, only to have their combination interupted, they cannot immidiately change the flow of their actions to accomidate for an interuption of something they have already done. This is known as Metagaming and is grounds to allow RP'er 2 an auto hit. This rule namely applies to combination attacks and not singular hits or attacks. If it's just one hit, it's just ONE hit. This is mostly so the flow of battle stays realistic and doesn't seem god like or unfair to other RP'ers. Your physical actions cannot be changed in the middle of them being preformed. This rule should be memorized as if called out or reported, it will be enforced upon. Category:Directory Category:Information